Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas
by camilleanderson
Summary: Avec ses tatouages et ses piercings, Blaine est craint des élèves. Quand il rencontre Kurt Hummel, la Diva du Lycée qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge, il ne peut s'empêcher de rentrer dans un jeu de seduction, de haine, de sadisme avec celui qu'il considère comme son pire ennemi. Mais il ne connait pas les limites et les règles de ce jeu immoral.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma fic. C'est la deuxième que j'écris mais elles sont totalement différentes.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce petit chapitre de départ.**

* * *

Blaine sortit de son lit, où plutôt de son matelas posé à même le sol. Il s'habilla de ses vêtements habituels : un grand blouson en cuir usé par les années, un débardeur blanc en dessous avec un pantalon noir, une ceinture à l'effigie d'un groupe de rock et une chaine en métal accroché à son jean. A cette tenue, il fallait rajouter des DocMartins tout aussi sombres.

Il se regarda dans la glace cassée fixer à son miroir. Il laissa ses doigts courir dans ces cheveux décoiffés. Il portait une barbe brune qui le rendait plus âgé que ces dix- sept ans. Une cicatrice se situait au dessus de son œil droit. Des piercings étaient places sur son arcade sourcilière et ses oreilles. Il avait aussi un anneau à son oreille droite. Il finit de s'observer et conclut qu'il était assez bien paré pour sa rentrée au lycée McKinley.

Il sortit de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il ferma presque automatiquement la porte en face de la sienne. Il ne voulait surtout pas la réveiller. Il fit par contre du bruit en passant dans le salon, s'attirant des grognements étouffés. Ayant réussi son entreprise, il sourit et attrapa son sac déchiré dans l'entrée puis sortit finalement de la maison endormie.

Devant chez lui, trônait une magnifique mais cabossée moto style Harley Davidson. Il monta dessus en aspirant à la faire rugir le plus bruyamment possible. Ce qu'il fit pour ensuite rouler rapidement vers son lycée.

Le lycée horrifiait Blaine : resté enfermer dans une bâtisse pendant la journée, avoir aucune liberté, devoir subir les crêtions et les professeurs. Juste l'horreur.

Quand il arriva, il vit tous les étudiants discuter entre eux content de se retrouver pour la rentrée. Il y avait tant de joie, tant de cris, tant d'effusion que cela horripilait énormément Blaine. Il ne voulait pas leur parler, il n'avait rien à leur dire.

Il gara sa moto derrière le lycée et aperçus un garçon fumer prés des bennes à ordure. Il était plutôt grand avec une crête en guise de coiffure et le teint basané. Il fumait une cigarette lentement les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il n'inspirait aucune sympathie avec son jean troué et son blouson noir. Peut- être est ce pour ça que Blaine s'approcha de lui. Il s'assit à ses cotés sans parler et sortit une cigarette. Ce n'est que lorsque Blaine l'alluma que l'autre garçon sursauta et lui fit face.

- Hey, lui lança t- il, ça fait longtemps que t'es là?

- Nan, répondit seulement Blaine sur le même ton agressif.

- A ok ! Mais t'es nouveau, ça je le sais. Personne ne s'aventure ici. Ils ont peur de finir dans la benne.

- Faudra d'abord m'assommer avant de me jeter dedans. Et j'te jure que ça sera pas facile.

- Tu me plais toi ! lança joyeusement le garçon en présentant son poing, Je m'appelle Puck.

- Blaine.

- Alors tu fais quoi ici Blaine ?

- Déménager à cause de mon connard de vieux. Et là, je fume pour éviter de tuer ces abrutis de lycéens.

Puck partit dans un grand rire faisant trembler tout son corps. Il se leva et lança à Blaine avec un sourire.

- Allez mon pote, faut bien que je te montre le bahut !

Blaine accepta et suivit ce nouveau camarade. Il remarqua que tous les lycéens baissaient les yeux à leur passage ou s'écartaient par crainte. En trainant dès le début avec Puck, il aurait ce genre de réputation. Mais c'est exactement ce que voulait le bouclé. Que tout le monde le craigne.

Puck poussa deux ou trois élèves de première année contre les casiers. Blaine découvrit ce lycée qui n'était ni trop moderne ni trop miteux. Il était assez grand avec des dédales immenses de couloirs et de salles.

Puck lui présentait tour à tour les salles en lui annonçant quelques anecdotes. Les noms des pires profs. Des groupes qu'il ne faut pas rejoindre. Les cours qu'il vaut mieux sécher.

- Genre là, c'est ton casier, raconta t- il, En plus t'es dans ma classe de terminale. On va bien s'amuser.

- Comment tu sais déjà ça toi ? s'étonna Blaine.

- Le Puckerman se doit de savoir ça. Alors faut que tu fasses gaffe à la vieille Sue. C'est la coach mais elle est horrible. Elle embête tout le temps mes potes de la chorale.

Blaine faillit exploser de rire devant l'aveu de Puck. Il se ressaisit mais ironisa sa phrase :

- Alors tu fais parti de la chorale ? C'est pas un peu trop naze

Puck se retourna violemment et plaqua Blaine contre le casier. Ils faisaient la même taille et étaient aussi musclés mais Puck réagissait de manière plus animal et surprenante. Il attrapa Blaine à la gorge et lui souffla :

- Ecoute- moi le nouveau. T'es cool. Tu fumes, t'es rockeur, tu conduis des Harley. Je veux bien être ton pote et t'aider. Mais si tu te fous de mes potes du Glee Club, je te massacre. Je suis sérieux.

- O...ook… C'est bon, lâche moi. Je m'excuse.

Blaine fut relâcher et il porta sa main à son cou automatiquement. Ce fou avait failli le tuer. Il aurait pu lui tordre le cou en cinq secondes. Il avait encore l'impression que la poigne de Puck l'enserrait. Le bouclé cacha la peur qu'il avait eue et feignit de dépoussiérer son jean d'un geste las. Les yeux de Puck se mirent à pétiller et il donna une bourrade amicale au jeune homme.

- Ben ça alors. T'es bien le seul à pas s'être fait dessus. On dirait que je t'ai même pas effrayé. La classe !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux j'ai l'habitude. Dans mon ancien lycée, c'était pire. Alors tu me disais, la chorale tout ça ?

- Je fais parti de la chorale du lycée. On chante et on danse. Et non c'est pas un truc de tapette, c'est super cool.

Blaine tiqua au mot « tapette ». Il espérait que Puck n'avait pas remarqué ses poings serrés ainsi que son dos raidit. Le bouclé n'avait pas honte d'être homosexuel mais il ne savait pas encore si Puck était homophobe ou pas. Il préférait faire attention. Il regarda Puck. Ce dernier était tourné vers un groupe de filles et semblait avoir oublié son nouvel ami.

Blaine haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux quand une des filles lui fit un signe de la main. Comment lui expliquer qu'elle perdait son temps et qu'elle ne l'intéressait absolument pas ? Blaine avait toujours les mêmes problèmes dans tous les lycées. Les filles lui sautaient dessus et il n y avait jamais aucun gay...

Ils arrivèrent en cours de littérature et se placèrent en haut à l'avant dernier rang. Puck s'assit et commença à présenter toute la classe à Blaine.

- Ce mec, c'est Derek, un vrai connard tu vois le genre. Le lèche- bottes là, c'est Tristan et son amie Lucie. Le chinois c'est Mike, un ami à moi. La fille là bas, c'est Mercedes, elle chante trop bien. Et il parait qu'elle sort avec mon pote Evans en première. A coté, prés de nous c'est Rachel, je suis sorti avec elle. Puis t'as les trois filles, c'est les cheerleaders. Elles sont toutes passées dans le lit du Puckausaure. Et là devant je te présente Adam et Finn. Finn est genre mon meilleur ami et Adam est cool.

Blaine essaya d'assimiler tout les prénoms. Il le fallait bien, tout le monde se connaissait ici. Puck avait l'air d'avoir un avis sur tous ces camarades. C'était assez drôle à entendre. Blaine se pencha et salua Finn, un grand dadais souriant et Adam, un jeune homme timide.

Soudain, l'œil de Blaine fut attiré par un nouvel arrivant dans la classe. Il était grand et gracile avec des cheveux châtains, méchés de blonds, si bien ordonnés et des yeux azur. Mais il posait son regard bleute sur toutes les personnes et souriait avec prétention.

Il avait un jean slim, le moulant extrêmement et un haut tout en couleur avec un foulard rouge. Il était très tape à l'œil. Blaine se renfrogna devant un garçon si attirant et refusa de croire qu'il aurait voulu coucher avec lui. Puck le vit et se pencha:

- C est Kurt, c'est le frangin de Finn et aussi le prince du lycée. Dit un truc de mal Derek et les autres te cassent ta gueule. Il drague tout se qui bouge et sort avec tout les mecs.

- Intéressant...souffla Blaine sans dire le "enfin un mec gay dans ce bahut"

- Le regarde pas. Sinon on aura des ennuis mec.

Blaine ignora l'avertissement et fixa Kurt qui était assit sur les genoux d'un type et lui caressait la cuisse. Puis ce dernier se leva et vint vers eux. Blaine continua à le fixer. Kurt, en arrivant, embrassa sans gène un Adam rouge de honte mais certainement ravi. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Blaine et il s'arrêta devant lui et Puck.

- Qui est ton ami Puck ? siffla la voix de Kurt.

- Euh…C'est Blaine Anderson. Blaine je te présente Kurt Hummel.

Le sourire de Kurt se transforma en sourire mesquin et il détailla du regard ce nouvel arrivant en s'arrêtant très lentement sur son bas ventre.

- Baisable, conclut- il.

- Ça tu l'auras décidé, une fois que tu seras à genoux devant moi Hummel, lâcha Blaine énervé.

Toute la classe se tut devant la réplique de Blaine. Puck s'était étouffé et paraissait affolé. Derek s'était levé d'un bond ayant entendu la phrase du nouveau. Finn posa une main non assuré près de Kurt pour le tenir, au cas où.

Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit et il s'approcha de Blaine lentement. De son pied, il frôla le mollet de Blaine et de sa main il effleura sa joue.

- Alors Anderson ? Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu là?

- On verra qui tiendra le coup Hummel, cracha Blaine

Kurt sourit encore plus et mit sa tête à cinq centimètres de celle de Blaine. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle froid de Kurt sur son visage et son odeur si sucré.

- Allons-y alors Blaine (Kurt dit son prénom de manière très sexy). Mais fait attention il n'y a pas de règles à ce jeu.

* * *

**Une petite review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci franchement merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis une review ! Je ne peux pas tous vous nommer mais vous êtes géniaux !**

**Le premier chapitre était court et celui la l'est aussi. C'est juste que je ne suis pas habituée à ce genre de fic mais j'espère que je vous décevrais pas !**

**Le 3 sortira bientôt il est déjà écris.**

**A bientôt !**

* * *

- Mec c'était énorme comment t'as tué Kurt hier. J'en reviens toujours pas. Lâcha Puck.

- Ouai il le méritait... Je déteste ce gars…

- Ouai c'est qu'un petit prétentieux. Il était pas comme ça avant.

- M'en fous de comment il était… C'est un con…

- Avoue qu'il t'excite Anderson !

Blaine se figea et tira sur sa cigarette. Il était tout le deux sous les gradins assis sur leur sac à fumer. Il recracha la fumée et ne dit rien de peur de la réaction de Noah.

- T'inquiète Mec, lui dit Puck, j'ai rien contre les gays!

- Cool... Mais Kurt ne m'excite pas du tout.

Blaine mentait très bien. Il était vraiment excité par Kurt. Des qu'il le voyait, il avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour toute la journée...Il sentit qu'il avait un début d'érection et décida de penser à autre chose pour se calmer. Allez Blaine pense aux petits lapins… Un truc innocent et prie pour que Puck regarde pas vers là.

- Mec...

"Ça y est je suis mort " pensa Blaine.

- T'a combien de tatoos ?

"Ouf… on est pas passé loin"

- Euh...cinq pourquoi ?

- C'est la classe… J'aimerais bien m'en faire un jour. Tu me les montreras en cours de sport ?

"Si tu te dénudes aussi bien sûr. Non mais ça va pas Anderson ! C'est ton pote. Ton pote HETERO"

- Ouai si tu veux.

- Cool. Franchement t'es un bon gars.

Blaine ne répondit rien et suivit le regard du basané. Il regardait un groupe de filles parler au loin. Elles entaient assises dans la pelouse du stade et riant toutes ensemble. Blaine pointa sa cigarette vers le groupe et demanda :

- Alors c'est laquelle ?

Puck haussa les épaules et cracha par terre.

- Personne. De toute façon, elle sait même pas que je suis dans ce lycée. Elle m'a jamais adressé la parole.

- C'est laquelle bordel !

- La super canon avec des cheveux bruns et des magnifiques yeux gris. Celle à droite.

- T'as envie de coucher avec elle hein ?

- J'ai envie de coucher ou discuter avec elle. L'idéal ça serait les deux.

- Alors on va faire en sorte qu'elle te voit.

Blaine se leva la cigarette à la bouche n écoutant pas les plaintes de son ami. Il remit son blouson en cuir et sortit de son sac un coupon du Breadsticks.

- Mec où t'as eu ça !

- Je l'ai volé à mon vieux t'inquiète. Allez fume et est l'air cool

Puck s'exécuta et regarda son ami traverser la pelouse d'un pas nonchalant. Blaine alla vers les cheerleaders qui piaillaient en le voyant. Il s'assit en face de la brune :

- Salut.

- Euh...Salut ?

- Tu t'appelles comment toi ?

- Malory.

- Cool. Écoutes, Malory. Voilà un diner pour deux au Breadticks. C'est offert par mon pote là-bas.

Malory regarda Puck et sourit furtivement.

- vais y réfléchir. Dit le à ton pote canon.

- Allez maintenant dégage sale métalleux, hurla une des filles.

- D abord je suis rockeur Santanta. Et je dégage si j'ai envie.

- Laisse tombe mon ami. T'es un minable. J'espère que Kurt te massacrera !

- Santana ta gueule. Et Blaine tu dégages !

Blaine se leva et dévisagea la blonde qui venait de parler.

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Quinn Fabray. L'ex de Puck. Allez vire et tout de suite!

Puck arriva à ce moment-là. Il se mit à cote de Blaine et interrompit Quinn:

- Hey Quinnie. Lâche un peu mon ami Blaine.

- Je le lâcherai quand tu t'occuperas de Beth, Puckerman !

- Je pouvais pas ce week-end. Je te jure que je viens la chercher vendredi !

- Bien sur je te crois Puckerman. Malory écoute moi, il n'en vaut pas la peine je t'assure.

- Oui et franchement au pieu c'est pareil, rajouta Santana.

Puck se tut et baissa les yeux. Il serrait les poings de rage. Quinn le prenait pour un minable. Elle l'énervait tellement. Il avait envie de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas un looser. Qu'il était toujours l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

Blaine attrapa son ami par la veste et le tira pour le forcer à bouger. Il fusilla Quinn du regard.

Une fois parti, Puck frappa dans le mur de l'établissement. Il se fit mal mais recommença. Blaine le laissa faire pendant cinq minutes puis l'attrapa à l'épaule et le fit s'arrêter.

- Mec calme toi ! C'est fini. Elle est plus là !

- Elle me soule ! Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime et le lendemain elle m'insulte...

- Vous êtes sorti ensemble ?

Les garçons allèrent vers les vestiaires passant par les couloirs bondes.

- Ouai. Pendant un an et demi. Mais elle a rompu.

- Dur...mais t'inquiète elle était jalouse tout à l'heure !

- Non elle me hurlait dessus à propos de Beth comme d'habitude...

- Beth ? Comme la chanson de Kiss ? C'est qui ?

Puck s'arrêta à son casier, donna un grand coup dedans et l'ouvrit. Il y avait plein de livres déchirés, des affiches de groupes de rock, des photos de ses amis. Mais surtout il y avait des photos de Quinn et d'une petite fille qui devait avoir juste quelques mois.

- Mais t'as une fille !

- Ouai, c'est Beth. Bon bref assez parle de moi on va en cours de sport.

Blaine pensait que Puck était vraiment très étrange et d ailleurs tout ce lycée était bizarre. Avec son système de castes. Les populaires contre les loosers. D'après ce qu'il avait compris les populaires étaient les sportifs et les cheerleadeuses. Et Kurt. Et les loosers étaient la chorale des new Directions. Mais Kurt en faisait aussi parti."Quel Bordel" pensa t-il en secouant la tête.

Ils arrivèrent dans les vestiaires sentant le renfermé et la sueur. Blaine s'installa tranquillement évitant les regards des autres. Il savait que tout se jouait maintenant. Il fallait gagner le respect des autres.

Derek arriva vers lui et le regarda méchamment.

- Hey Anderson ! T'as pas intérêt à reparler à Kurt comme ça

- Sinon tu me feras quoi connard?

Derek devint tout rouge et leva son poing pour frapper Blaine. Ce dernier fut plus rapide et faucha les jambes du garçon. Il se jeta ensuite sur lui et se mit à le frapper. Ils se ruèrent de coups encouragés par tous les garçons. Derek, quand même musclé, donna un grand coup de pied pour forcer Blaine à se relever. Le bouclé fut projeté dans les bancs et un autre gars vint lui assener un coup au visage. Puck, qui n'avait rien fait depuis le début, attrapa le type et lui lâcha avant de le frapper contre un casier:

- Attaque-toi à moi pour voir!

La petite bagarre commence quelques minutes plus tôt dégénéra en bataille générale. Blaine avait d'ailleurs bien cassé la figure à Derek. Il était en sang. Et ses amis aussi. C'était le chaos jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et qu'une voix retentisse :

- Qu'est ce que c est que ce bordel Derek!

Blaine se figea des qu'il entendit la voix de Kurt. Il se retourna et le vit toujours aussi beau devant lui. Derek s'arrêta de se battre et comme un chien puni par son maitre alla se préparer dans un coin. Kurt, lui, marcha jusqu'au banc en face de celui de Blaine et s'y assit.

Le calme revenu, Blaine enleva son t-shirt en évitant le regard ardent de Kurt sur lui. On aurait cru qu'il voulait lui sauter dessus la dans les vestiaires." Mais oui le baiser sur le sol...Anderson ! Reprends-toi ! "

- Putain tes tatoos sont trop cool ! lui dit Puck.

Blaine baissa les yeux vers son torse recouvert d'un fin duvet de poils sombres. Il avait un tatouage qui lui recouvrait tout le côté droit et le bras : des flammes. Une inscription au cœur. Une chanson sur la nuque. Et un prénom dans le dos. Son corps était en parti recouvert par les dessins couleurs vert- bouteille.

- Ce vieux Colinet. Il va me tuer. T'as vu comme il est sourd, hurlait Puck dans les couloirs.

- Ouai, il m'énerve aussi. Ce mec est franchement soulant comme prof.

- T'as raison. Ecoute tu sais quoi tu devrais v'nir au Glee Club demain. Je t'assure que t'aimerai.

- Je chante pas Puck...

- Pas grave t'écoutera ma magnifique voix, le taquina son ami.

Blaine partit dans un grand rire et voulut regarde devant lui. Mais au moment où il fixa l'horizon il reçut un verre de slushie dans la tête.

Le liquide dégoulina sur sa veste en cuir, dans son dos, mouilla ses cheveux et sa figure. Blaine était trop surpris pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Il entendit juste des rires et une voix lui disant :

- Bienvenue à McKinley le délinquant gay.

Il était certain que Derek avait chantonné cette phrase mais il ne pouvait rien voir car le soda lui masquait les yeux. Puck injuria les élèves mais à part Derek et sa bande personne n'osait rire. Ils attendaient juste la réaction de Blaine. Puck mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de compassion mais ce dernier la repoussa violemment puis passa une main sur son visage humide.

- J ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Va te faire foutre sérieux. Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Il hurlait dans les couloirs et frappa un casier de rage. Puis il tourna les talons et rentra dans les toilettes des garçons. Trois jeunes étaient là mais des qu'ils virent Blaine ils s'enfuirent.

Le bouclé fulminait de rage et il n'arrêtait pas de frapper le lavabo déjà défectueux des toilettes. Il essayait aussi d'enlever ce soda immonde mais il n y arrivait pas.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussitôt. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer mais Blaine n'y fit pas attention.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'un corps se colla contre lui qu'il releva la tête. Kurt... Ça ne pouvait être que lui... Il avait mis les mains sur les hanches du bouclé et ondulait ses propres hanche, son corps collé contre celui de Blaine. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et pensa "Putain Anderson... Tourne toi et prends le maintenant !" Mais à la place il grogna :

- Tu veux quoi Hummel ?

- Mais toi bien sur. Tu sais pas à quel point tu m'as rendu fou dans les vestiaires tout a l'heure.

Kurt parlait d'une voix suave, susurrait ses mots tout en pressant son entrejambe contre les fesses du bouclé qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Kurt fit courir ses mains sur le corps de Blaine s'arrêtant longtemps sur la bosse bien présente à présent. En même temps, il embrassait le cou de Blaine qui gémissait à présent. S'il Kurt continuait comme ça Blaine ne se retiendrait pas c'était certain.

- Kurt... Arrête, gémit Blaine

- Comment ça, tu veux que j'arrête Magnifique ?

Kurt chuchota ses mots et d'une main pressa rapidement l érection de Blaine. Ce dernier cria presque un "oh putain Kurt". Kurt sourit et intensifia ses petits coups de hanches contre les fesses de Blaine.

Celui ci se retourna vivement et fonça vers la bouche de Kurt. Mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par la main de Kurt qui le repoussa. Il secoua la tête et sourit

- Non Anderson.

- Mais... gémit Blaine.

- Allez à plus, dit simplement Kurt en reculant d'un pas.

Puis il se ravisa, passa une main sur le torse mouille de slushie, en attrapa un bout et le porta à sa bouche. Il lécha son doigt de manière provocante et murmura avant de partir:

- Cerise... Mon parfum préféré...

Blaine resta figer jusqu'à ce que Kurt soit parti. Il n'en revenait pas. Kurt l'allumait pendant de longues minutes pour partir sans un mot, le laissant avec un gros problème à régler. Ahh, il détestait ce mec de plus en plus. Autant qu'il était attiré par lui. C'était certain Kurt Hummel allait le rendre fou… Il fallait qu'il pense maintenant à une vengeance digne de ce nom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waouh ! Je m'imaginais pas avoir autant de reviews en si peu de temps. Merci à tous. J'essaie de tous vous répondre (désole si j'oublie). Mais je vous remercie franchement de suivre cette fiction. Et je m'excuse vraiment pour la longueur des chapitres. Je vous jure que je vais essaye de m améliorer !**

**Cette fiction ne serait rien sans ma beta, et mon meilleur ami. Un grand merci a eux.**

**Voila je vous laisse profiter du klaine !**

* * *

Blaine regardait son plateau devant lui. Il était dégouté par ce qui ressemblait à de la nourriture devant lui. Il était certain que la viande bougeait encore. Il lança un regard à Puck qui engloutissait tout avidement.

- Mais Puck comment tu fais pour manger ce truc?

- Mec vient manger chez moi et après ça c'est de la pure gastronomie...

- Je retiens... M'invite jamais chez toi...

- En plus sa mère ne fait que des plats juifs, rajouta Finn en s'asseyant.

- Hey ! Dit rien sur ma mère ! s'indigna Puck.

De la sauce coula sur son menton et au moment même le groupe de cheerleaders passa devant lui. Elles rirent devant la tête du garçon. Quinn vint vers Noah et à l'aide d'une serviette, lui essuya la sauce. Elle se justifia ensuite :

- Je veux pas que le père de Beth, ai l'air débile devant mes amies.

Puck se renfrogna et la laissa partir sous les yeux amusés de Blaine. Il était vraiment aveugle. Le bouclé s'approcha de Puck pour lui faire un commentaire ironique mais il entendit un plateau se poser devant lui. Il leva les yeux se demandant qui avait assez de courage pour se mettre ici et croisa ceux de Kurt le narguant.

- Salut Finn. Bonjour Noah. Et bonjour Magnifique.

- Kurt... grogna Blaine

- Calme Anderson je viens ici en paix !

Kurt lui sourit et en s'asseyant lui glissant un petit :

- Ça va ? Ton problème est résolu ?

Blaine ragea intérieurement et ne répondit pas. A son grand malheur, Finn avait entendu et lui demanda :

- Quoi ? T'as quoi comme problème ?

- C'est juste sa…, commença Kurt.

- Ma mère, finit rapidement Blaine tout en incendiant Kurt du regard.

Kurt avait un petit sourire satisfait et commença à discuter avec Rachel qui venait d'arriver. Blaine le fixa tout en réfléchissant puis il haussa les épaules et pensant pour lui-même "Tu veux jouer à ça Hummel ? Je vais jouer alors".

Il déplia lentement sa longue jambe et avança discrètement son pied de la cheville de Kurt. Puis du bout de son pied il caressa le mollet du châtain en pleine conversation avec Rachel.

- Donc tu dois juste aller... Oh putain ! souffla t-il sans finir sa phrase.

- Ça va Kurt ? s'inquiéta Rachel car son meilleur ami commençait à gigoter.

Blaine eut un petit sourire et d'un air innocent remonta son pied le long de sa jambe. Kurt commençait à rougir et n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses phrases. Blaine lui faisait vraiment de l'effet. Il se reconcentra et parla comme si de rien n'était avec ses amis oubliant le bouclé qui lui faisait du pied.

Blaine passa à l'étape deux et plaça son pied à l'intérieur de la cuisse du châtain. Puis d'un coup, sans prévenir, le posa sur l'entrejambe de Kurt. Ce dernier poussa un sifflement tout en sursautant. Rachel s'approcha de lui et dit :

- Tu es sur que ça va Kurt ? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie !

- Non ca va Rachel... s'étrangla Kurt.

- Mais si Kurt, reprit Blaine en réprimant un rire, Tu devrais y aller.

Kurt fusilla Blaine du regard et lui donna un violent coup de pied pour qu'il l'enlève de la. Blaine eut mal mais plaça son pied gauche au dit lieu arrachant un autre gémissement de la part de Kurt. Ce dernier prit son couteau dans les mains et Blaine décida qu'il s'était déjà venge. Il enleva son pied prudemment et Kurt reposa son couteau. Blaine se fichait des regards, il avait réussi à atteindre son ennemi.

La journée se passa lentement. A seize heure, Blaine avait déjà insulte dix personnes, fumer cinq cigarettes, sécher deux cours. Puck ne le lâchait plus maintenant. Blaine l'appréciait aussi avec son air de badboy charmeur.

Ils se rendaient à présent au cours de chorale. Puck avait reussi à convaincre son ami d'y passer. Blaine avait un peu peur mais il rentra quand même dans la salle bruyante, s'attirant tout les regards. Il reconnut Finn près de Rachel, qui était s'il avait bien compris son ex. Quinn dans un coin qui matait Puck quand il rentra ce qui fit sourire Blaine. Il y avait Santana avec une blonde au nom inconnu, un blond avec une bouche immense, un handicapé, deux asiats se bécotant. Mercedes la petite black au fond de la classe avec une fille avec des lunettes en cœurs. Et enfin Kurt. Kurt si sexy dans le fond. Magnifique Kurt."Mais Anderson calme toi ! "se cria Blaine.

Le prof Monsieur Schuester arriva et se mit à hurler:

- A on a un nouvel arrivant ! Un rockeur en plus bravo Puck !

- Non...Mais je viens juste essayer...

- Vas y montres nous de quoi t'es capable petit blanc, hurla Mercedes.

- A mon avis pas grand chose, rajouta Santana.

- C'est un dauphin ou un requin Sam ?

- A mon avis un dauphin, répondit Artie.

- T'as vu le tatoo à son bras, ajouta Sam, la classe !

- Il va me voler mes solos !

- Je vais la tuer, lanca Quinn.

- Euh…

Blaine ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais il devait faire ses preuves. Il attrapa une guitare et s'assit tranquillement sur le grand piano.

- Bon j'ai pas l'habitude de chanter hors de ma chambre. Je vais faire du rock alors...

- Vas y on t'écoute Blaine, l'encouragea le prof maintenant assis.

- Et bien cette chanson s'appelle "Rape me" de Nirvana.

Puck sourit connaissant la chanson et commença à battre la mesure avec son pied s'attirant le regard de Quinn.

Blaine commença lui à chanter de la voix la plus sexy possible. Tout en regardant Kurt.

Rape me  
Rape me, my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me again.  
I'm not the only one x4  
Hate me  
Do it and do it again.

_**Viole-moi  
Viole-moi mon ami  
Viole-moi  
Viole-moi encore  
Je ne suis pas le seul  
Déteste-moi  
Fais le et fais le encore (x4)**_

Waste me  
Rape me, my friend.  
I'm not the only one x4

_**Gâche- moi  
Viole- moi mon ami  
Je ne suis pas le seul (x4)**_

My favorite inside source  
I'll kiss your open sores  
Appreciate your concern  
You'll always tink and burn.

_**Ma source intérieure préférée  
J'embrasserai tes plaies ouvertes  
Apprécie ton inquiétude  
Tu pueras et brûleras toujours**_

Rape me  
Rape me, my friend  
Rape me  
Rape me again.  
I'm not the only one x4

_**Viole-moi  
Viole-moi mon ami  
Viole-moi  
Viole-moi encore  
Je ne suis pas le seul (x4)**_

Rape me (Rape me) x8  
Rape me

_**Viole-moi (Viole-moi) x8  
Viole-moi**_

La chanson finie Blaine envoya un clin d'œil à Kurt. Le châtain darda sur lui un regard plein de désir et le déshabilla du regard. Tout le monde se leva et l'applaudit avec effusion. Kurt seul resta assis mais sourit un peu face à la prestation du badboy.

- Bien Blaine ! C'était... Intéressant, lacha Monsieur Schuester un peu choqué par les paroles.

- Merci Msieu.

Blaine alla s'assoir près de Rachel et le cours passa assez vite. Blaine commença à apprécier les personnes de la chorale même s'ils étaient un peu bizarres.

Quand ce fut terminé, le lycée était presque vide. Il ne restait que quelques classes. Blaine salua ses camarades et le sac sur l'épaule, il s'engagea dans le couloir.

Près d'une porte, il fut tiré subitement à l'intérieur d'une salle. La porte fut verrouillée et il fut plaqué contre son montant.

Deux mains commencèrent à parcourir son cours avidement. Blaine se pencha pour embrasser Kurt dans le cou et d'un coup de hanche inversa leurs positions. Kurt gémissait alors qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Puis Blaine plongea les mains sous le t-shirt de Kurt caressant sa magnifique peau. Kurt donna un coup de hanche rapprochant leurs érections déjà fortes. Blaine haletait déjà, tellement le désir était fort.

Soudainement Kurt déboutonna le pantalon de Blaine et y introduisit sa main. Il palpa avec avidité son membre durci provoquant chez Blaine une montée de chaleur.

- Oh putain Hummel, soupira t-il en se cambrant sous l'effet de la main de Kurt placée sur son sexe.

- Tu as toujours ce gros problème Anderson ? dit Kurt d'une voix enrouée de séduction.

Blaine ne répondit rien, ne pouvant pas former des mots car Kurt commençait déjà des rapides vas et viens sur son membre. Blaine haletait, soufflait, grognait des paroles inaudibles. Kurt souriait tout en s'appliquant à la tâche. Puis il s'arrêta et contempla le Blaine essouffle devant lui. Il lui sourit lubriquement et lui murmura :

- Tu veux que je te débarrasse de ton problème Anderson ?

- Mmm grogna Blaine

- Répond-moi Blaine ! ordonna Kurt en le poussant contre une table.

- Mais bordel tu vas me la tailler cette pipe ?! Hurla Blaine

Kurt s'agenouilla devant Blaine et lentement descendit son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles. Le sexe de Blaine fièrement dresse étirait son sous-vêtement. Kurt embrassa délicatement l'extrémité du membre caché par le tissu.

Blaine plaça ses mains dans les cheveux de Kurt et haussa la voix en lui disant :

putain vas y franchement !

Kurt obéit et le sous-vêtement rejoint vite le pantalon. Il observa avec désir le sexe de ce nouvel amant et sans prévenir engloutit son sexe dans sa bouche.

Blaine poussa un long gémissement et avec ses mains incita Kurt à accélérer la cadence. Kurt continua son affaire jusqu'au moment ou le corps de Blaine trembla et que celui hurla :

- Putain Kurt ! Kurt Stop…Je…Je…vais jouir là !

Il s'enleva rapidement laissant Blaine essayer de se contrôler.

Blaine avait ferme les yeux s'appliquant à retenir le niveau de jouissance qu'il venait d'atteindre. Kurt se releva et s'empara de ses lèvres langoureusement. Leurs langues se relièrent dans un tango infernal tandis ce que leurs mains parcouraient a nouveau le corps de l autre.

Kurt rompit leur baiser et murmura d'une voix sexy:

- On se voit demain Magnifique. Merci pour ce moment.

Kurt repartit après une caresse sur la joue de Blaine. Ce dernier se rhabilla repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Kurt l'avait juste traité comme son jouet comme tous les garçons de cette école ou l avait il choisi lui?

* * *

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Dites moi tout^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolé de l'attente, ce chapitre était dur à écrire. Il est un peu violent je vous préviens. Je vous remercie encore pour toutes les reviews.**

**Merci à mon Alex. C'est lui qui me pousse à écrire et qui m'aide. Je t'adore !**

**Si vous aimez le M sur Harry Potter allez lire son OS ! C'est "une nuit infernale" par alf saturn.**

* * *

Blaine jetait la balle de plus en plus forte contre le mur avec énervement. La raison principale était que son déménagement ne s'était pas passe comme prévu. Certes il avait Puck mais les autres n'avaient pas l'air amical. Tout l'énervait dans ce lycée. Des qu'il y entrait il avait envie de frapper les casiers et saccager l'école. Au moins à la Dalton il était tranquille. Mais la plus grande raison de sa colère était Kurt Hummel.

Ce garçon était vraiment à tomber par terre. Blaine ne pouvait pas le nier. Il était beau avec son teint pâle et ses yeux azur. Blaine détestait son attitude allumeuse et provocatrice qui l excitait tant. Il détestait cette aura de prétention qui accompagnait Kurt. Il détestait les petits regards que Kurt donnait aux autres garçons. A dieu qu'il pouvait détester ce garçon !

Il lança la balle plus fort et décida de se redresser pour vérifier que le mur n'était pas trop endommage. De rage, il frappa dans le canapé. Sa maison était un immonde taudis. La peinture des murs s'écaillait et se gondolait. Les rideaux étaient déchires pendant devant des fenêtres qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir. Le sol était couvert par des tessons de bouteille, de la nourriture, des vêtements. L'endroit empestait l'alcool et la sueur. C'était insupportable.

Il éteignit la télévision qui braillait d'un geste coléreux mais ne put pas se reposer car des bruits de pas lui parvinrent.

La porte en bois grinça et s'ouvrit laissant entrer deux personnes au sein de la maison. La première personne qui entra fut une petite fille d'environ huit ans. Elle avait des cheveux bruns coiffes en nattes et des fins yeux bleus gris. Elle était menue et souriante. Son sourire illumina Blaine qui la cueillit dans ses bras quand elle lui sauta dessus.

Blaine huma son odeur fruitée et la serra contre lui.

- Tonton B ! cria la petite, On a fait plein de trucs à l'école ! Et même que Scott à la recrée il m'a donné sa bille favorite.

- C'est vrai ma Lily ? C'est ton amoureux Scott ?

- Mais non Tonton ! C'est pas mon amoureux. C'est mon mari ! Je vais me marier avec lui quand je serai grande!

- Ça à bien change la cour de récréation, chuchota Blaine

- Lily ! gronda l'homme derrière elle, Va dans ta chambre et laisse ton oncle !

- Oui Grand Père.

La petite fille quitta les bras de Blaine qui s'était d'ailleurs raidit au son de la voix.

Devant lui se tenait un homme d'une immense charpente comme un ours. Il avait des cheveux bruns boucles hirsutes sur son visage joufflu et une barbe lui mangeant ses joues. Ses yeux marron ternes étaient cachés par de vieilles lunettes cassées. Il portait une chemise assez longue et un jean taché de boue. Il regardait son fils avec sévérité, empestant la bière.

- Qu'est tu as encore fichu au bahut toi ? aboya-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Blaine nonchalamment.

- Réponds pas comme ça espèce de con ! T'as séché encore les cours et t'as eu des heures de colles !

- Bravo tu sais lire ! ironisa le fils

Zachary Anderson attrapa son fils et le souleva d'une seule main. Puis il lui cracha :

- Ecoute-moi bien Blaine ! Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu viennes ici chez moi ! Ton centre de délinquant était parfait pour une tapette comme toi ! Maintenant tu obéis a mes règles sinon je te pète la tête !

Blaine sentait le souffle alcoolique de son père lui irradier le visage. La main de son père tenait son t-shirt le soulevant du sol et l'autre lui tirait les cheveux derrière sa tête pour que Blaine soit obligé de le fixer. Blaine ne pouvait rien faire : s'il essayait de se défendre il ne pourrait pas contrôler les coups de son père bourré. Il choisit donc de lui répondre :

- Je suis venu parce que Lily avait besoin d'un parent.

- Ne commence pas avec ton insolence !

- Parce que tu n'es pas Cooper, continua calmement Blaine. Et si elle fait des cauchemars la nuit revivant l'accident c'est ta faute ! Tu lui parles sans arrêt de Cooper et d'Angie ! Elle n'a pas besoin de revivre la mort de ses parents!

Le coup partit sans prévenir. Zachary frappa Blaine au visage puis l'envoya contre le mur. La douleur cuisante fit place à la surprise mais Blaine resta allongé au sol. Moins il se débattait plus vite son père serait calmé. Zachary donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac de Blaine lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Puis l'homme prit un tesson de bouteille et le plaça sur la joue de Blaine. Il appuya lentement se fichant que Blaine se tordait de douleur à ses pieds.

- Voilà où est ta place Blaine. Tu n'es qu'une pourriture et tu oses parler de ton frère. Lui au moins était quelqu'un de bien. Et Lily l'est aussi. Toi, tu es comme ta mère. Une ordure. Un sale toxico. Tu finiras dans la rue baisant tous les hommes que tu rencontreras. Ta mère n'était qu'une trainée et tu le deviendras.

- Ne parle pas de ma mère comme ça !

- Ta gueule connard (Zachary frappa son fils du dos de la main).Ta mère est une salope ! Elle vous a abandonné. Et qui vous a élevé seul c'est moi ! Rappelle-toi qu'à l'enterrement de Coop elle n'était pas là. Tu es un raté comme elle. Une tapette et un raté. J'ai honte de t'avoir comme fils. Alors maintenant tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisse faire ce que je veux dans MA MAISON !

Zachary se remit debout et alla en direction de la cuisine laissant Blaine seul. Le garçon se releva péniblement et s'adossa au mur. Il essuya sa joue en sang et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de casse au niveau des côtes. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa son sac à dos et sortir immédiatement de la maison. Il monta sur sa moto et partit loin de chez lui. Il avait encore mal au ventre et sa tête tournait. Mais il savait bien ce qu'il faisait. Il allait toujours au même endroit pour se changer les idées. Il partit donc en direction de Westerville son ancienne ville. Il y arriva assez rapidement et alla dans son quartier. C'était un quartier réputé pour accueillir une grande population homosexuel. Blaine y connaissait tout le monde vu qu'avant il y allait souvent.

Il salua le barman et commanda une bière qu'il but en quelques gorgées .Ses amis de la dalton ne pouvaient pas sortir à cette heure-là donc il allait devoir s'amuser avec d'autres. Il enchaina les bières et les shots de vodka. Bien qu'il soit mineur, comme tout le monde le connaissait, il n'avait pas à montrer de carte d'identité et pouvait boire de l'alcool jusqu'à ce qu'il soit soul.

La tête un peu embrumée, il se tourna et vit qu'un homme le regardait beaucoup trop longtemps. Il était grand et plutôt baraqué. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années mais honnêtement Blaine s'en fichait. L'homme lui fit un signe de tête et Blaine haussa les épaules avec de se lever et de suivre cet inconnu.

Il le suivit jusqu'à une rue sombre derrière le bar et de suite l'homme se retourna et plaqua Blaine contre le mur. Blaine n'avait pas eu le temps de dire grand-chose que l'homme l'embrassait déjà dans le cou avec frénésie. Blaine gémit sous les baisers mais alors qu'il aurait voulu allez plus loin, l'homme attrapa ses poignets et les serra. Il était plaqué contre le mur, le poids du corps de l'homme contre lui. Il aperçut une lueur étrange dans les yeux de l'inconnu et essaya de se défaire de son emprise.

- Et bien petit ? Ta maman t'a jamais dit de pas trainer dans les quartiers sombres ?

- Lâche-moi espèce de connard !

- Il y a deux minutes tu en voulais et maintenant tu me dis d'arrêter, susurra l'homme, la vodka fait des ravages dit donc… Alors mon petit tu as 17 ans je parie.

- Quel rapport avec mon âge ?

- On va encore plus s'amuser si tu es mineur alors.

Blaine compris que ce gars était mauvais et lui donna un violent coup de pied .Puis il commença à se battre. Mais l'homme était plus imposant et surtout il n'était pas seul. Il fut vite rejoins par deux autres hommes qui maîtrisèrent Blaine rapidement. Blaine ferma les yeux car l'alcool l'empêchait de se battre correctement. Les trois hommes rirent et commencèrent à torturer leur victime. Ils le rouèrent de coups tour à tour puis l'un deux sortit son briquet et brula une partie de la main de Blaine. Certes ce n'était qu'une blessure superficielle mais la douleur était insupportable. Blaine ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se replie sur lui-même et implorer le ciel.

Le premier homme tira Blaine à lui et se mit à quatre pattes sur lui

- Tu sais pourquoi on t'a choisi toi ? Parce que, de un t'es sexy à souhait mais surtout parce que je te connais. Tu es une légende gay ici. Un délinquant de la Dalton. Je m'attendais à mieux qu'un petit comme toi qui ne sais même pas frapper. Mais on s'en fout je parie que tu me supplieras quand je serais en toi.

Blaine avait la gorge noué. Lui le badboy le plus dur, lui il se faisait agressé à cause de l'alcool ? Cooper devait fulminer s'il voyait cela. Il lui avait toujours demandé de faire attention dans ces bars et lui il avait foncé sur le premier venu. Son père avait raison finalement : Il n'était qu'une ordure.

D'une main, l'homme baissa le pantalon de Blaine riait avec les autres d'un rire sadique. Blaine voulut le repousser d'une main mais les hommes lui attrapèrent les mains et les placèrent au-dessus de sa tête. L'homme haletait déjà a la vue du caleçon de l'adolescent. Il n'attendit pas plus et pendant que les deux autres remontaient le t-shirt, le dernier descendait le caleçon de Blaine.

Il se mit à lécher la peau de Blaine qui était terrifié. Puis l'homme empoigna le sexe du jeune et commença à le masturber violement. Puis sans prévenir, il s'enfonça en Blaine qui hurla de douleur.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Blaine tandis ce que l'homme au-dessus de lui faisaient de rapides va et vient. Blaine n'était certainement plus vierge mais de toutes les expériences qu'il avait eues, celle-ci était la pire. L'homme avait toujours ses mains rugueuses sur le corps nu de Blaine. Les autres riaient toujours devant ce spectacle d'horreur. Blaine hurlait de douleur. Et quand son supplice fut enfin terminé, il serra les dents. L'homme jouit en lui avant de se retirer en vitesse. Blaine se força à ne pas craquer, à ne pas le supplier d'enlever ses mains de son intimité, à ne pas lui demander de partir. L'homme s'approcha de Blaine et chuchota :

- T'es pas si marrant finalement…Et moi qui pensait que tu hurlerais de jouissance. J'ai dû me tromper. Allez les gars on se barre de là (il s'arrêta avant de dire) Une dernière chose.

Il se jeta sur la bouche de Blaine et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Blaine résista mais il était épuisé et laissa l'homme l'embrasser. Son affaire finit l'homme se rhabilla et se leva. Il fit un signe à ses camarades et les trois hommes quittèrent l'endroit en sifflotant comme si de rien n'était.

Blaine ne pouvait pas bouger son corps. Il avait mal. Il avait honte. Il roula vers sa veste et en sortit son téléphone. Il appela automatiquement Nick un de ses meilleurs amis. Celui décrocha rapidement :

- Blaine …Il t'arrive quoi encore ? Il est hyper tard !

- Je...Nick…

- Quoi Blaine ? Il se passe quoi ? Tu as une voix bizarre !

Blaine voulut former les mots mais il perdit connaissance. Il lâcha le téléphone et Nick continuait de hurler.

- Blaine ? Jeff ! Blaine est bizarre prends la voiture .Rien à faire des surveillants ! Allez on y...

- C'est bon. Blaine va bien, énonça une voix en réponse à celle de Nick.

Un homme se tenait accroupi près de Blaine et avait pris le téléphone.

- Hein ? Mais vous êtes qui vous ? Si vous avez fait du mal à notre Blaine vous aurez Dalton sur le dos !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'appelle Kurt Hummel. Je suis un ami de Blaine. Je vais m'en occuper.

* * *

**D'accord Blaine souffre un peu dans mes fics mais bon c'est mon chouchou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je reviens vite pour ne pas vous laisser avec le chapitre du viol. Je sais, c'était violent. Désolé.**

**Vu que j'adore vos reviews je vais faire comme ça maintenant**

**Justmoi59  
****T'es génial avec tes reviews. J'en ai toujours une de toi ;). Tu peux tuer les connards qui ont frappé Blaine vas-y ^^ Ahh mystère que faisait Kurt à Westerville ? Merci et à bientôt !**

**Arahila  
****Je suis désolée. Je m'acharne un peu sur Blaine mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, il me faut quelqu'un pour me défouler ^^.Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va être bientôt heureux ! Merci pour ta review !**

**Rinma97  
Tu m'as tué avec ton chapitre… Intéressant ! Oui Blaine est mon bébé (ça se voit je crois :p ) mais faut bien lui compliquer la vie ! Oh, tu lis mes trois fics. J'espère qu'aucune ne te déçois ! Elles sont assez différentes ! Mais je m'amuse à les écrire. J'espère que tu t'amuses aussi à les lire ! Et oui je publie les fics en même temps ! Merci pour ta review ! ! !**

**Merci à ma bêta qui se reconnaitra qui est géniale. Et au meilleur au best au seul et unique Alex. Mon confident, mon clown, mon frère, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Cette fic est pour toi. Je t'aime !**

* * *

Blaine se réveilla lentement et douloureusement. Il était dans un grand lit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était en caleçon sous une grande couverture. Son corps lui faisait extrêmement mal. Sa tête tournait et il était couvert de bleus. Il se redressa un peu s'appuyant contre les oreillers. La brulure à la main lui avait dessiné un nouveau tatouage. Ce n'était qu'une tache brunâtre autour de son pouce et remontant un poignet. Sa joue avait gonflé à cause des coups de son père hier. Son œil droit était gonflé et se fermait automatiquement. Il posa deux doigts sur l'inscription sur son cœur et ferma les yeux. Il avait honte de lui-même...

- Tu es enfin réveillé ? Lui dit une voix en entrant dans la pièce.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir devant lui Kurt portant un plateau. Blaine hocha la tête tandis que Kurt posait le plateau sur le lit et s'approchait de lui.

- Tu me veux quoi Hummel ? Pourquoi tu me fais la guerre et là tu m'aides !

- Calme-toi ! J'allais pas te laisser comme ça dans la rue !

- T'aurais pu appeler le Samu ou mes amis ! Et d'abord tu faisais quoi dans ce quartier ?

- Je me cherchais de la compagnie... Je ne vais pas te faire de dessin...

Le souvenir du viol revint en mémoire à Blaine et il se raidit en face de Kurt. Ce dernier l'avait certainement sauvé pour coucher avec lui comme tous les autres paumés de la région.

Kurt posa une main sur le bras de Blaine et lui demanda :

- Blaine ? T'es en sécurité là. Personne ne peut te faire du mal.

- Ça t'apporte quoi de m'aider ? D'être gentil avec moi ? cracha Blaine

- Parce que je sais ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un !

La phrase frappa de plein fouet Blaine qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Kurt avait hurler son aveu et Blaine avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Puis il se reprit et ré-adopta son air d'indifférence.

- Et qui te dis que j'ai perdu quelqu'un Hummel ?

- Joue pas à ça avec moi Anderson ! Tu as un tatouage en l'honneur d'une personne décédée !

Blaine se renfrogna et regarda son torse. En minuscule lettres, à l'emplacement de son cœur, était écrit "Paix est ton âme Cooper".

Kurt se leva et alla vers l'étagère blanche où était pose des photos. Il en prit une et l'amena à Blaine. On y distinguait un couple encadrant un petit garçon au sourire étincelant.

- C'est tes parents ? demanda Blaine

- Oui Burt et Elizabeth Hummel.

- Et...Et ils sont...?

- Est ce qu'ils sont morts ? Oui.

Kurt évita le regard de Blaine et fixa sa fenêtre. De sa main, il triturait sa manche. Le châtain secoua la tête et fit un signe vers le torse de Blaine.

- Qui est Cooper sur le tatoo ?

- Mon frère.

- Accident ?

- On peut dire ça.

Le silence se refit entre les hommes.

Blaine se sentait bizarre. Il commençait à avoir de la pitié pour son pire ennemi. Pire ennemi qui voulait coucher avec lui. Comment qualifier un homme qui voulait le baiser mais en même temps qui lui avouait que ses parents étaient décédés ? Blaine vit que Kurt le scrutait et lui lança.

- Quoi ?

- T'es vraiment sexy quand tu réfléchi tu sais ?

Blaine frémit au souvenir de la veille mais ne dit rien. Ce fut Kurt qui continua :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

- Pourquoi tu le fais au lycée ? Pourquoi t'es gentil là et au lycée tu me fais jouer à ce jeu débile de séduction !

- Le lycée c'est pas pareil Magnifique. Au lycée, on est ennemis parce que tu es juste tout ce que je suis pas. Tu es mon contraire. On peut pas être ami. Alors on joue.

- Et la tension sexuelle entre nous t'explique ça comment ?

Kurt fut pour la première fois surpris et se rapprocha de Blaine. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre du bouclé puis lentement et doucement il mit son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Blaine qui avait ancré son regard dans l'azur des yeux de Kurt.

- Cette tension sexuelle existe par on est sexy et donc on est excité l'un par l'autre. Mais on peut rompre cette tension.

- Comment ?

- Comme ça.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ça avait été violent. Mais là Kurt avait pris les lèvres de Blaine doucement, comme pour ne pas le brusquer. Blaine sentit son ventre se contracter au contact des lèvres de Kurt. Quand il voyait Kurt, il était perdu. Il voulait lui faire la misère, puis l'embrasser jusqu'a leur dernier souffle. Mais là, lorsque Kurt déposait sur sa bouche le plus doux des baisers, il sentait quelque chose de différent. Comme si Kurt arrivait à soulever tout son intérieur avec une caresse. Comme si un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Comme si une tempête venait de secouer Blaine.

Il ouvrit plus la bouche pour rendre son baiser à Kurt et leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues se rejoignirent pour commencer leur danse. Blaine tira sur la chemise de Kurt pour le forcer à venir à lui et à accentuer leur baiser passionné.

"Tu finiras dans la rue baisant tous les hommes que tu rencontreras .Ta mère n'était qu'une traînée et tu le deviendras." Cette phrase revint en mémoire à Blaine alors qu'il commençait à mettre ses mains en dessous de la chemise de Kurt. Il essaya d'oublier l'insulte et enleva avidement la chemise de Kurt, qui souriait tout en embrassant le torse de Blaine. Le bouclé gémissait à mesure que Kurt embrassait son torse de haut en bas. Blaine déboutonna le pantalon de Kurt lorsqu'un souvenir refit surface... "Mais on s'en fout je parie que tu me supplieras quand je serais en toi." Les bras de Blaine retombèrent sur le matelas et les larmes lui firent aux yeux. Kurt s'arrêta instantanément et regarda Blaine.

- Blaine ça va pas ?

- Laisse... C'est bon...

- Non. Je vais pas te laisser.

Blaine tremblait à présent comme s'il avait froid et des larmes de honte se perdaient sur son visage. Kurt se déplaça et attrapa sa chemise. Au lieu de l'enfiler lui-même, il la passa délicatement sur Blaine et lui ferma un à un ses boutons. Puis il prit la couverture à terre et recouvrit leurs deux corps. Enfin il posa sa tête sur le torse du bouclé et ferma les yeux :

- Calme toi Blaine... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

- Je croyais que tu voulais coucher avec moi ? Alors pourquoi t'arrêter ?chuchota Blaine la gorge serrée.

- Oui bien sûr que je veux coucher avec toi. Mais pas comme ça. Pas lorsque que tu pleures. On fera ça une autre fois. Et ça sera l'extase je te le promets.

Blaine sourit et essuya ses larmes. Alors qu'il se rendormait, il entendit la voix de Kurt fredonner une chanson.

I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light

_**Je suis seul  
Yeah, je ne sais pas si je peux faire face à la nuit¸  
Je suis en larmes, et tous mes pleurs sont pour toi  
Je veux ton amour - Brisons les murs qui nous séparent  
Ne rend pas la chose difficile - Je mettrai de côté ma fierté  
Assez c'est assez, j'ai souffert et j'ai vu la lumière**_

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

_**Bébé  
Tu es mon ange  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Tu es mon ange  
Viens et fait en sorte que tout se passe bien**_

Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride  
Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone

_**Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire  
À propos de ce que je ressens en moi  
Oui c'est vrai - La solitude m'a embarqué avec elle  
Sans ton amour - Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un mendiant  
Sans ton amour - Un chien sans son os  
Que puis-je faire, je dors seul dans ce lit**_

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

_**Bébé  
Tu es mon ange  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Tu es mon ange  
Viens et fait en sorte que tout se passe bien**_

Come and save me tonight

_**Viens et sauve-moi ce soir**_

You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why

_**Tu es la raison pour laquelle je vis  
Tu es la raison pour laquelle je meurs  
Tu es la raison que je donne  
Quand je m'effondre et pleure  
Je n'ai pas besoin de raison**_

Baby, Baby

_**Bébé, bébé**_

Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right

_**Bébé  
Tu es mon ange  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Tu es mon ange  
Viens et fait en sorte que tout se passe bien**_

You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and take me allright  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight,  
Come and save me tonight

_**Tu es mon ange  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Tu es mon ange  
Viens et fait en sorte que tout se passe bien  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir  
Viens et sauve-moi ce soir**_

- Aerosmith hein ? le nargua un Blaine émerveillé.

- Ne te moque pas Anderson. Cette chanson est géniale.

- Parce que je suis ton ange et que je dois te sauver ce soir ?

Kurt sourit et de sa main caressa les cheveux de Blaine. Ce dernier se demandait comment Kurt pouvait être aussi méchant au lycée, aussi prétentieux et aussi gentil maintenant. Pourquoi Kurt pouvait être aussi prétentieux et imbu de sa personne et là être si pur ? Blaine était troublé mais ne laissa rien paraitre car il ne voulait pas se tromper à propos de Kurt. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège de la confiance. Pourtant tout son être lui criait d'embrasser Kurt jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient gonflées.

- Ma mère me chantait cette chanson quand j'étais petit, lâcha Kurt.

- Désolé, répondit Blaine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle me berçait puis elle me chantait cette chanson doucement. Et mon père arrivait pour me dire son fameux "Bonne nuit champion".

- Ils devaient être géniaux...

- Ah ils l'étaient. Ma mère nous as quitte si tôt... Puis mon père m'a élevé.

- Mais alors Finn...?

- C'est le fils de ma belle-mère. D'ailleurs elle nous a préparés des crêpes. C'est mieux que la soupe que je t'ai amené.

- Et qui dois être déjà froide... se moqua Blaine.

- Tu l'auras voulu Anderson. Tu restes ici pendant que moi je mangerai des bonnes crêpes.

Blaine s'esclaffa d'un grand rire et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Kurt lui rendit le sourire avant de plisser les yeux et de porter la main à la plaie de Blaine, présente sur sa joue.

- Tu t'es fait ça comment ? Je veux dire on dirait qu'on a planté du verre.

Blaine se raidit et s'affola. Kurt ne remarqua pas son affolement et continua à caresser la balafre. Blaine se redressa et se leva en disant.

- T'occupe pas. Les gars m'ont bien amoché hier soir.

- Te fous pas de moi Blaine ! Ta plaie est plus ancienne qu'hier soir ! Tu t'es battu ou quoi ?

- Arrête de poser des questions Hummel ! Et tu sais quoi tu t'en fous de toute façon. Dès demain t'iras baiser tous les mecs du quartier de Westerville !

- Pardon ? C'est comme ça que tu me voir ? Lâcha froidement Kurt en se relevant.

- Je dois te voir comment Kurt ? Tu veux me sauter puis tu me sauves ? Et après t'es doux. Mais j'oublie pas que tu couches avec tout le monde. C'est ça ce que je suis pour toi un jouet ?

- Anderson je te permets pas ! Tu ne connais rien de moi alors ne m'insulte pas. Toi tu es qu'un égocentrique avec des tatouages et ta Harley. Tu es ridicule ! Et dire que je t'ai hébergé chez moi !

- Moi ridicule ? C'est ça ! Tu sais quoi je vais rentrer chez moi !

- Ben voilà fuis ! J'en ai rien à faire ! Les mecs t'ont raté hier !

- Et toi va baiser tes mecs ! Je suis sûr que tout le quartier te connait !

- Je t'emmerde. Mon copain habite là-bas !

- Mais bien sûr... T'avais vraiment raison : Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Kurt donna un coup au lit faisant tomber le bol de soupe à terre puis il sortit rageant et claquant la porte. Blaine avait le souffle coupé. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il encore dit des conneries ? Pourquoi avait-il brisé l'harmonie entre lui et Kurt ? Mais qu'il était con !

Il se rhabilla et reçut un texto amers qu'il lut en étant assis sur le lit.

"Mec t'es où ? T'as disparu ? Il s'est passe quoi !? Appelle moi ?- Puck"

Alors là ça serait compliquer à trouver un mensonge... Décidément la vie de Blaine n'était pas facile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut mes lecteurs ! (Laissez-moi je m'y crois trop ! ! !) D'abord merci à toute vos gentilles reviews. Vous inquiétez pas je vais répondre ! ! Et merci aux autres qui ont la flemme d'écrire des commentaires ;) Non je déconne. Vous êtes tous géniaux ! ! !**

**Ce chapitre est dédié à ma sœur. Ça fait aujourd'hui 8 ans qu'on m'a séparé d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle lira ça un jour (Je suis sûr qu'elle sera fan du Klaine !) Je t'aime petite sœur.**

**Merci à ma supra Beta qui arrive à corriger les chaps de toutes mes fics. Je t'adore**

**Et bien sûr grand merci à mon Alex (même si des fois tu m'énerve vraiment) Je t'aime mon meilleur ami exceptionnel ! Et à mon scénariste préféré, mon jumeau.**

**Et pensez que ce soir c'est les vacances pour ceux qui sont au lycée (comme moi quoi ^^) ou collège.**

**Cecile78 : C'est vrai que Blaine a été crétin ! Mais t'inquiète il va se rattraper... plus ou moins. Merci pour ta review !**

**Rinma97 : Regarde deux fois qu'on te répond direct dans un chapitre ! ! ! Je fais la danse de la joie à chaque review ^^ Mon frère s'amuse beaucoup à me filmer ;) C'est vrai c'est ta préférée ? Moi je sais pas Anything could happen est ma chouchou, ma première. Mais je vais pas choisir l'une des trois ^^ Oui t'a juste une petite semaine à attendre c'est pas long ;) merci pour ta gentille review et à bientôt ! ! !**

**justmoi59 : Coucou ! ! ! Mais oui Angel est trop bien. D'abord Aerosmith c'est génial ^^ (c'est juste mon groupe préféré mais je crois que ça se voit !) Oui Kurt était gentil là et il s'occupait de notre Blaine. Mais ils sont crétins ces deux-là. On dirait deux gamins. Faut juste qu'ils s'avouent qu'ils s'adorent sans s'insulter ! ! ! Merci de complimenter et de lire cette fiction. A bientôt !**

**Arahila : Merci. Ça fait plaisir de voir que les gens aiment cette fic ! Ne me remercie pas c'est les lecteurs comme toi les meilleurs !**

* * *

Blaine se regardait devant sa glace cassée. Il pouvait cacher les bleus sur son abdomen ou ses jambes mais la marque sur sa joue non. Ni son œil gonflé. Ni la marque violacée sur son visage. Il devait se montrer au lycée avec ces blessures...

- Tonton B ?

- Oui ma chérie ? répondit Blaine en se retourna vers sa nièce.

Lily était entrée dans sa chambre et s'approchait de lui à petits pas. Son visage s'illumina quand il vit la seule personne qu'il aimait. Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

- J'arrive pas à faire ma natte... Et Grand père est dans le garage.

- Allez viens t'assoir sur mon lit. Je vais la faire ma puce.

Lily s'assit sur le matelas et Blaine la suivit. Tendrement il commença à lui nouer ses cheveux. Blaine était certes plutôt brutal mais avec sa nièce, il se comportait différemment. Il ne voulait pas la blesser comme Zachary le faisait. Il voulait l'aimer du même amour qu'il avait reçu de Cooper. Il voulait la protéger du monde cruel dans lequel elle vivait.

- Tonton ? le coupa Lily.

- Humm

- Tu t'es encore battu ?

- Non ma puce... Je suis tombé, mentit il pour ne pas l'affoler.

- Parce que si tu te bats encore, Grand père va te renvoyer dans ton école loin d'ici.

- Je sais... Je me battrai pas.

- Papa est heureux avec Maman tu penses ?

Blaine trembla suite à la question de sa nièce. Elle posait souvent des questions en rapport à la disparition tragique de ses parents. Et à chaque fois cela troublait Blaine. Et à chaque fois il avait la gorge serrée et de la sueur qui coulait dans son dos.

- Ils sont heureux Lily. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut pas que tu écoutes Grand père. Ton papa t'aimait beaucoup. Et il aimait ta maman.

- Grand père dit que c'est ta faute. Que tu as forcé Papa à revenir à la maison...

- Ne l'écoute pas Ma Lily… Arrêtons de parler de ça.

Lily s'exécuta puis se tourna et enlaça son oncle avec amour, collant sa tête contre la joue de son Tonton.

- Je t'aime mon tonton.

- Moi aussi ma puce. Allez viens tu dois aller à l'école, ton amoureux Scott t'attend !

- C'est pas mon amoureux ! répondit Lily.

Blaine éclata de rire et se leva du lit. Il attrapa son sac et son blouson en cuir et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Blaine fut surpris d'y trouver son père. Normalement à cette heure-là, il se soulait ou dormait. Là il était assis et buvait un café. Blaine s'assit lentement suivit de Lily. Il lui servit de la brioche et du chocolat chaud. Puis il attrapa le café.

La main de Zachary se posa sur son poignet et l'emprisonna. Puis il releva la tête et ses yeux mauvais se posèrent sur Blaine.

- Qui t'a autorisé à prendre ce café merdeux ? cracha-t-il.

- C'est bon soule pas dès le matin...

La main de Zachary serra encore plus le poignet de Blaine. Lily se cacha les yeux pour ne pas voir la scène. Blaine continua à fixer son père mais de son autre main, il caressa le bras de sa nièce.

Zachary le vit et d'un geste se leva et tordit le bras de son fils avec une clé de bras. Puis il tapa la tête de son fils sur la table.

La tête de Blaine heurta son assiette et Blaine hurla de douleur. Il se leva et se retourna habilement puis il donna un crochet du droit à son père.

- Enculé ! cria Zachary

Il se massa la tempe et de rage frappa la table. Puis, tel un animal, il se jeta sur son fils et commença à le bourrer de coups violents.

Blaine ne put pas se protéger et il tomba à genoux. Zachary attrapa l'assiette et leva son bras pour frapper son fils.

Mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte, arrêtant son geste.

Zachary lâcha l'assiette qui s'éclata en morceau et gronda :

- C'est qui bordel ?

- Euh... Excusez-moi Monsieur, on est des amis de Blaine...

Blaine se releva en vitesse et alla vers la porte. Il essuya le sang sur sa lèvre et ouvrit la porte.

Il fut surpris de trouver devant chez lui Kurt et Puck. Que faisaient-ils chez lui ? Comment avaient ils trouvé son adresse ? Pourquoi Kurt était là ?

- Hey mon pote, le salua Puck.

- Hey. Tu fous quoi ici ?

- M'agresse pas Mec ! On s'est inquiété pour toi. Tu viens pas au lycée depuis des jours.

- Ok... chuchota Blaine en regardant Kurt.

- Tonton B ? murmura Lily en arrivant à la porte.

- Viens ma puce, dit Blaine en prenant sa nièce dans les bras, je te présente Puck et Kurt. Ce sont mes amis.

- Bonjour... lâcha t-elle timidement en se cachant dans le cou de son oncle.

Puck sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue. Lily rougit et se colla encore plus à Blaine.

Ce dernier attrapa le sac de Lily et le sien dans l'entrée et prit ses clés. Puis il hurla à Zachary :

- J'emmène Lily à l'école P'pa. A ce soir.

- Dégage de ma maison connard, lui répondit juste Zachary.

Blaine haussa les épaules et referma la porte, évitant à ses amis d'entendre les cris de Zachary.

- Les gars, ça vous dérange de m'emmener dans une de vos voitures...

- On est venu dans mon pick up, le coupa Kurt qui parla pour la première fois.

- Donne les clés je vais le chercher et l'avancer, proposa Puck. Tu viens avec moi Lily ?

- D'accord, accepta la petite en passant des bras de Blaine à ceux de Puck.

Le basané partit laissant Kurt et Blaine seul dans le jardin. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur les marches de la maison en silence, attendant la voiture. Kurt ne dit rien et s'approcha de Blaine. Il sortit un mouchoir et essuya le sang qui perlait sur la lèvre de Blaine.

Ce dernier ne dit rien, trop étonné pour réagir. Kurt posa ensuite sa main sur le visage de Blaine et délicatement caressa sa marque sur la joue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Kurt ? Je veux dire chez moi ?

- Je m'inquiétais ok ? s'énerva Kurt, j'avais peur que tu te fasse encore agresser.

- T'a peur pour moi Hummel ?

- J'ai un prénom tu sais.

- Bon Kurt, tu as peur pour moi?

- Blaine j'ai eu peur oui. Parce que tu viens de subir un traumatisme et j'avais peur... peur que tu te fasses du mal.

Blaine se pencha rapidement et captura les lèvres de Kurt.

Pour la première fois, ce fut Blaine qui prit la directive. Parce que Kurt l'avait ému en s'inquiétant pour lui. Parce que Blaine lui devait la vie. Parce qu'il apprenait à le connaitre et que même si il était arrogant et prétentieux, Kurt était un jeune garçon doux et attentionné. Parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie quand il voyait Kurt, c'était de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire l'amour. Parce qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir quand Kurt était dans son entourage, quand il lui parlait, quand il le touchait.

Il ferma les yeux quand la langue de Kurt se faufilait dans sa bouche. Il gémit de plaisir et lui rendit son baiser avec plus d'ardeur, mêlant son souffle à celui du châtain. Il lâcha son sac et glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Kurt. Il le serra contre lui et frissonna tellement, le contact provoquait chez lui de l'envie.

Kurt passa ses mains autour du cou de Blaine et caressa ses boucles. Blaine en oublia presque qu'ils étaient en retard, qu'ils étaient devant chez lui, que Lily et Puck n'étaient pas loin, qu'il y a deux jours Kurt et lui s'insultaient, qu'il était censé haïr ce garçon... Il oublia tout pour se concentrer sur Kurt. Ce garçon qui le rendait fou depuis sa rentrée. Pas juste à cause de ses regards allumeurs, de sa façon provocante d'être, de son petit air arrogant, de sa foutu intelligence, de sa voix si magnifique, de sa manière si osée d'être fier de ce qu'il est et de le montrer à tous, de ses baisers qui étaient une drogue pour Blaine. Non ça le rendait fou certes mais ce qui énervait encore plus Blaine, c'est qu'il était le seule garçon gay au monde à lui résister. Ils n'avaient pas encore couché ensemble, malgré l'envie et la tension sexuelle, car Kurt ne voulait pas forcer Blaine... Comme s'il tenait vraiment à lui.

- Espèce de connard, hurla Zachary à la fenêtre, ça va pas de faire tes trucs de tapette devant chez moi !?

Kurt repoussa Blaine et se retourna pour dévisager l'homme qui venait d'insulter Blaine. Zachary disparut un instant et réapparut quelques secondes devant eux, ouvrant la porte.

- Blaine. Je t'ai dit de te casser ! Et tu ramènes ta tafiole devant ma maison ? rugit l'homme.

- Parle pas comme ça de Kurt, rétorqua Blaine en se levant imité par Kurt.

- Oh... C'est Kurt. Excusez-moi de pas m'être présenté, moi c'est Zach. Vous sucez ou vous enculez mon fils ?

- Ça va pas de parler de votre fils comme ça, répondit Kurt choqué, vous insultez votre fils devant un inconnu.

- C'est pas mon fils ce con. C'est juste l'homme qui a tué mon fils !

- J'ai pas tué Cooper ! hurla Blaine

Il s'avança pour faire face à son père mais quelque chose le retint et l'étonna. Kurt avait glissa sa main dans la sienne délicatement et discrètement comme une caresse.

Blaine se calma à ce contact et écouta Kurt prendre la parole.

- Monsieur Anderson, permettez-moi de vous interrompre. Vous n'avez aucun droit d'insulter votre fils. Il est votre progéniture, vous ne pouvez pas l'insulter même si vous n'approuvez pas son mode de vie et sa sexualité. Et il n'a pas tué Cooper. Arrêtez de dire ça. Puis vous n'avez aucun droit de frapper votre fils.

- Comment oses-tu ?

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on allait gober que les marques sur son visage, sont des blessures dû à des chutes ? Vous oubliez qu'on a vu votre fils torse-nu et que les bleus qu'il a sur le torse nous ont mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve petit con. Aucune !

- C'est vrai. Mais j'en aurais. Et un conseil mon frère est quaterback, fait de la muscu et plafonne aux alentours de deux mètres. Et il risque d'être très violent. Alors au lieu de frapper Blaine, qui ne répondra jamais, essayer avec nous.

- Je vais te massacrer ! gronda Zachary, dégage de chez moi. Tu oses me menacer dans mon jardin. Je vais te tuer petit. Tu es une tafiole c'est tout ! Juste bon à défoncer le cul de garçons !

Blaine s'avança pour défendre Kurt mais Zachary fut plus rapide et lui donna un coup de poing au ventre.

Blaine en eut le souffle coupé et tituba de deux pas en arrière. Zachary s'avança pour donner une leçon aux garçons et leva la main vers Kurt mais Puck arriva en courant et le poussa violemment à terre.

- Hey ! Lâchez-les ! Frappez pas mes amis où je vais devenir bien énerver ! En plus vous faites pleurer Lily salaud !

- Allez les gars on se barre ! Kurt attrape Blaine !

Kurt obéit et aida Blaine à se relever car celui-ci était hébété par les coups. Ils s'en allèrent tout de suite entendant juste les insultes de Zachary. Puck conduisit avec Lily à ses côtés et les deux garçons derrière. Ils déposèrent la petite à l'école, l'embrassant tous. Puis ils se rendirent au lycée. Ils se garèrent dans le parking et Puck descendit de la voiture pour laisser de l'intimité aux garçons.

Blaine n'avait pas parlé durant le trajet. Il tremblait et fixait le paysage d'un œil vide. Kurt s'approcha de lui et doucement posa sa main dans la sienne. Blaine l'attira à lui et la serra contre lui. Puis ils ne bougèrent pas de cette étreinte.

- Blaine... Calme-toi... C'est fini...

- Merci Kurt, lâcha Blaine simplement, Merci pour tout... Tu as été si courageux.

- Je suis assez protecteur quand on s'attaque à ceux que...

- Que ?

- Que j'aime bien, répondit Kurt en souriant, Parce que je t'apprécie Anderson.

Blaine embrassa Kurt délicatement mais il s'aperçut que Kurt se détachait de lui et s'éloignait.

- J'ai fait quoi ? demanda Blaine

- C'est pas toi. C'est moi... Désolé Blaine... Je t'apprécie vraiment mais au lycée on doit rester les pires ennemis...

- Kurt...

- S'il te plait Blaine ne rends pas ça difficile... Allez on se voit à la pause...

Et Kurt sortit de la voiture lâchant la main de Blaine. Ce dernier ne vit pas la larme qui coula discrètement sur le visage de porcelaine de Kurt et qu'il essuya tout de suite.

* * *

**Bon avouons ces deux-là sont un peu idiots mais mignons ? Non ? Et le père de Blaine est juste un connard ;) Et vous vos impressions ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilà après ce retard assez long. Je suis vraiment désolé de revenir après tout ce temps avec un chapitre plutôt moyen. J'espère que certains continuent à suivre cette histoire. Je vous remercie encore.**

**Sur ce je vous laisse profiter du Klaine**

* * *

- J'espère que vous avez appris les paroles des chansons pour les communales, lança M. Schue

- Et j'espère que je suis la soliste ! Cria Rachel.

- Rachel… Calme-toi, lui dit Finn doucement.

- Faites la taire ou je vais la tuer !

- Où la Lopez ! Faut arrêter le café le matin !

- Ta gueule Puckerman !

- Les enfants calmez-vous ! Stop. Tout le monde se tait, ordonna M. Schue.

- Ce cours est super long, se plaignit Kurt.

- Princesse Hummel arrête de te plaindre…, rétorqua Quinn, La personne ne peut te protéger en échange d'un coup de deux secondes.

- Quinn. D'abord ça dure plus que deux secondes. Et puis moi, je mens pas à tout le monde. On sait tous que t'es amoureuse de Puck.

- Hey ! ,lança Puck mais Kurt l'interrompit

- Arrête Puck. Genre tu a pas remarqué… Tu dois être vraiment idiot.

Puck se leva violement et avança vers Kurt. Blaine qui était près de son ami se leva aussi et se mit entre lui et Kurt. Quinn se rapprocha de Puck et les autres observèrent la scène.

- Puck… calme, essaya Blaine en posant une main sur son torse.

- Dégage Blaine. J'en ai marre de son comportement de merde. T'a perdu tes parents Hummel ? Et ben on est désolé mais on est pas les responsables ! Alors arrête tes conneries !

- Lui parle pas comme ça Noah. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Il a plus personne alors il peut avoir un temps d'adaptation.

- Rachel à pas tord Puck. Kurt est mon frangin laisse le tranquille.

- Calmez-vous les petits ! , hurla Santana, Finnocence tu défends ta copine-ex-copine, on sait pas trop. Mais t'a pas raison. Ok lady Hummel a perdu ces parents et franchement c'est moche. Mais qu'il nous insulte ou qu'il demande à ses toutous avec qui il a baisé, de nous envoyer des slushies ça c'est nul !

- Moi aussi je veux un solo, hurla Tina, j'en ai marre de chanter derrière Berry !

- Stop à la violence, divagua Brittany.

- Tina arrête de faire ton égoïste ! Si on doit gagner Rachel doit chanter!

- Mike ! Ça va pas de me parler comme ça !

Noah attrapa Blaine par le col et le repoussa un peu.

- Noah, tu vas pas me frapper ?

- Tu défends ce gars juste parce qu'il t'a soulagé ? Sérieusement ?

- Sérieux ? Lady Hummel a sucé bad boy Frodon ?

- Pas mon ptit frère…

- Finn ton frère a fait toute l'école… Sois pas si choqué…

Monsieur Schuester s'était assis au piano et fermait les yeux. Ses ados étaient impossibles. Kurt ne disait rien toujours assis derrière Blaine qui menaçait Noah. Rachel criait sur Puck, Tina sur Mike, Sam et Mercedes ne disaient rien, Santana s'amusait comme une folle.

Blaine poussa violemment Puck en hurlant.

- Arrête de t'attaquer à Kurt !

- Arrête de défendre ton mec Blaine !

- Je fais ce que je veux.

Puck envoya son poing dans la tête de Blaine et celui-ci se jeta sur son ami. Ils commencèrent à se rouer de coups et tout le club hurlèrent. Kurt se leva finalement et s'approcha des deux hommes. Finn attrapa une jambe de Puck mais ce dernier, à terre, continua à se battre avec son meilleur ami.

- Puck ! cria Quinn, je t'en supplie arrête. Tu frappes ton meilleur ami là ! Ton frère ! Stop !

- Blaine. Arrête toi je t'en pris. Stop, continua Kurt, tu n'es pas ton père. Tu es bon. Arrête !

- Finn ! Attrape Blaine, hurla Rachel.

- Oui ok mais comment ?

- Fonce Finn ! Allez, s'énerva Quinn.

Finn obéit et maladroitement attrapa Blaine et le tira. Sam vint l'aider et ils poussèrent Blaine près de la porte. Ce dernier tituba et de rage donna un coup dans le piano. Puis il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner.

Kurt le regarda partir mais de peur de se faire brimer par ses camarades, le laissa partir.

La cloche sonna et les adolescents partirent dans des directions différentes.

Puck sortit de lycée et alla fumer près de la benne. Il avait encore mal aux poings. Il n'en revenait pas de s'être battu avec son meilleur ami. De l'avoir fait saigné pour une bêtise. Il était vraiment un parfait crétin. Il ne remarqua même pas que Quinn était maintenant assise à ses cotés.

- Noah ça va ?

- Oui Princesse ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Montre moi ta bouche elle saigne.

- T'occupe pas d'un loser comme moi.

- T'es pas un loser. Et t'es le père de ma fille.

- C est vrai ? Souffla t-il en se tournant vers elle, leurs visages s'effleurant.

- Que tu m'aimes ?

Quinn détourna le regard et fixa la cigarette de Puck. Elle tenta d'expliquer.

- C'est juste… Tu es important pour moi c'est tout. Je tiens à toi comme aux autres.

- C'est tout ? Tu n'a rien d'autre ? Parce que moi je suis fou amoureux de toi. Et toi tu t'en fous !

Quinn fut surprise et comme réponse, elle se pencha vers Puck et l'embrassa. Puck fut tellement choqué qu'il ne réagit pas au chaste baiser de la belle blonde. Elle lui murmura :

- Noah Puckerman tu me fais perdre la tête…

- Jsuis là pour ça Princesse.

Et il lui offrit un baiser plus passionné

* * *

Kurt avait cherché Blaine partout. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il l'avait appelé mais ce dernier n'avait pas répondu. Il avait peur que Blaine aille se souler et qu'il se fasse encore agressé. Il avait donc passé une journée exécrable, avait même refusé les avances de deux garçons, et avait fait la tête à tous ses amis.

Il avait essuyé les remarques de ses profs sur son manque de concentration et son absence. Mais il s'en fichait, il voulait voir Blaine. Jamais il s'était senti aussi connecté. Bien sur il ne devait pas se montrer avec lui mais il le voulait tellement.

Plus tard dans la journée, il passa vers la salle de chant et entendit la musique d'un piano. Puis la voix magnifique de Blaine. Kurt n'hésita pas et rentra. Il reconnut Blaine assis au piano dos à lui et sa voix emplissait l'endroit.

Sugar  
Sugar  
mmm ... ooh

_**Chérie  
Chérie  
mmm... ooh**_

She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?

_**Elle est assise seule, attendant des propositions  
Il est si nerveux, évitant toutes ses questions  
Ses lèvres sont sèches, son cœur bat doucement  
Ne savez-vous pas exactement ce qu'ils pensent ?**_

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so

_**Si tu veux mon corps et penses que je suis sexy  
Viens, chérie, fais le moi savoir  
Si tu me veux vraiment, tend la main et touche moi  
Allez, ma douce, dis le moi donc**_

He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

_**Il joue le timide à la recherche d'une réponse  
Allez, chérie, allons passer la nuit ensemble  
Attends une minute avant d'aller plus loin  
Donne-moi un sou que je puisse téléphoner à ma mère  
Ils attrapent un taxi jusqu'à son grand appartement  
Enfin il peut lui dire ce que son cœur voulait dire**_

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so

_**Si tu veux mon corps et penses que je suis sexy  
Viens, chérie, fais le moi savoir  
Si tu me veux vraiment, tend la main et touche moi  
Allez, ma douce, dis-moi donc**_

His heart's beating like a drum  
Cause at last he's got his girl home  
Relax, baby, now we are alone

_**Son cœur bat comme un tambour  
Parce qu'enfin, il a amené cette fille chez lui  
Détends-toi, bébé, maintenant nous sommes seuls**_

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, sugar, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, honey, tell me so  
Tell me so, baby

_**Si tu veux mon corps et penses que je suis sexy  
Viens, chérie, fais le moi savoir  
Si tu me veux vraiment, tend la main et touche moi  
Allez, ma douce, dis le moi donc  
Dis le moi donc, bébé**_

- Je sais que t'es là Hummel.

Blaine se leva et se retourna pour regarder Kurt adossé à la porte. Ce dernier s'avança vers Blaine et d'un coup le gifla sans prévenir.

- Hey mais Kurt !

- Espèce de fou furieux ! Tu sais que tout le monde s'inquiétait de pas te voir ! T'étais ou encore ? Dans des bars ! T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même ?!

- Kurt calme toi ! Je suis juste allé faire un tour. C'est rien. Arrête d'avoir peur pour moi on est pas ensembles je te rappelle !

- Je te rappelle que tu t'es déjà fait agresser. Alors laisse-moi m'inquiéter pour toi. Je tiens à toi…

Blaine sourit lentement puis d'un geste rapide, attrapa Kurt et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Kurt ne le repoussa pas mais quand le boucle commença à parcourir de ses mains son corps, Kurt murmura :

- On ne peut pas Blaine… arrête ça…

- Personne ne le saura, grogna le bouclé.

- Non on est ennemis… Blaine… Stop.

Mais le bad boy n'écoutait pas Kurt. Il avait déjà enlevé son blouson et se retrouvait en débardeur. Il en voulait plus. Il se fichait des lois de ce fichu lycée. Il voulait être avec Kurt. Parce qu'il était bien plus qu'une Diva sans cœur. Blaine avait réussi à lire en lui.

Kurt le repoussa violemment et essoufflé alla s'assoir sur une chaise, loin de Blaine. Ce dernier commença à voir rouge et s'énerva.

-Kurt je comprends plus rien là. Au début tu m'utilise comme jouet sexuel puis tu m'aides et t'es gentil. Hier tu viens chez moi et tu m'embrasses. Et je sais que c'était un vrai baiser. Et là tu me ressors le coup de "on est ennemis". Explique-moi pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'être avec toi !

Kurt ferma les yeux et trembla aux paroles de Blaine. Devant son silence, Blaine vérifia que les portes de la salle étaient fermées et donna un grand coup dans le mur. Il vint ensuite dangereusement vers Kurt et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Explique-moi putain ! Tu joues avec mes sentiments là ! Tu me fais ressentir des trucs que je ne dois pas ressentir ! Tu me force à penser à toi. J'en ai marre ! Avec aucun garçon ça m'arrivait ! Pourquoi t'es venu dans ma vie !? T'as tout chamboulé ! Et pourtant je peux pas te détester !

- Blaine… Si on sortait ensemble, Derek te casserai la gueule. Je veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal tu comprends !? répliqua Kurt aussi énervé. Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis l'homme qui a tout le monde à ses pieds. Avant Derek me frappait maintenant il me défend. Je ne veux pas retourner comme avant.

- Je te défendrai moi. Avec moi tu n'aura peur de rien. Personne ne te touchera. Je t'en prie Kurt. J'en peux plus d'attendre. Tu sais je m'en fous que les autres me prennent pour un bad boy sans cœur et je suis certainement pas aussi romantique que tu le voudrais, mais je peux faire des efforts. Donne-moi une chance de te montrer le vrai Blaine.

- Tu veux dire montrer à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble ?

- Parce qu'on l'est ?

Kurt sembla hésiter mais se leva. Il regarda Blaine et chuchota :

- Tu penses qu'on peut-être ensemble. On est pas du tout le même genre d'hommes.

- Les contraires s'attirent non ?

Kurt sourit et attrapa la main de Blaine pour nouer leurs doigts. Kurt ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Lui Kurt Hummel accepter d'abandonner la polygamie et avoir un copain ? Impossible. Mais il ne pouvait se mentir. Il aimait bien ce charmant bad boy. Il l'aimait beaucoup. Il avait envie de l'aider. Ses sentiments étaient confus mais il n'allait pas les éclaircir maintenant.

- Blaine ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux bien être mon copain ?

- Avec plaisir Kurt Hummel.

Ils finirent ce pacte secret et le sellèrent par un baiser. Un simple baiser. Rien de plus après tout ils avaient le temps de se découvrir avant de coucher ensemble. Après tout, ils essayaient d'être meilleurs maintenant et si cela voulait dire de ne pas se sauter dessus maintenant dans la salle de chant, alors d'accord ils attendraient.

* * *

Puck rentrait chez lui heureux d'avoir enfin eu le courage d'avouer à Quinn tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il prit une photo, la regarda et la plaça dans sa boite à gants. Il ne fallait qu'IL la voit. Surtout pas.

Il gara sa voiture et rentra chez lui. Sa mère n'était pas là vu le silence de la maison. Il manqua de trébucher sur un jouet de Beth. En père complètement gaga de sa fille, il laissait les jouets traînés. Comme ça il avait l'impression que sa fille était là. Avec lui.

Il prit une bière et alla dans le salon qui était allumé. Il vit une personne dans le canapé. Et quand elle se leva, il LE reconnut.

- Salut Puck.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ?

- Tranquille l'ami. Je suis venu pour les photos.

- Pas de nouvelles photos.

L'homme s'approcha de Puck et le fusilla du regard.

- Ne me mens pas, gronda t il, Je veux ces photos, je veux savoir avec qui il traine.

- Mais il est fidèle je te jure ! Kurt n'aime que toi ! Demande à Derek vu que c'est ton frère !

- Fais gaffe Puckerman, si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis quand je le dis, ta mère n'aura plus de boulot et plus de maison. Et j'interdirai à ta petite copine de revoir Beth ! Tu m'as bien compris ?

L'homme avait sorti un pistolet de son manteau et le planta sur le cœur de Puck. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Si il avait peur de quelqu'un c'était bien de cet homme. Il était tétanisé.

- Alors répète ta mission espèce de débile.

- Je dois empêcher Kurt d'être avec d'autres hommes que toi.

- Bien. Je ne veux pas que mon copain soit infidèle. Je compte sur toi.

- D'accord.

* * *

**Alors des idées pour ce mystérieux copain ? Vous êtes heureux que le Klaine soit ensemble ?**


End file.
